Can We Be Friends? Or More?
by Morbid Zanna
Summary: story by miss v. now on a new account: it's their fifth year of Hogwarts, and Sirius has a surprise for Remus. but how will he take it?  RemusxSirius
1. Chapter 1

Few things before you get the actual story. 1) I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, at least Harry Potter related.

2) This is written as a project for C.A.S. (those attending IB know what I'm talking about), so my teacher _actually has to check this._ This means I had to refrain myself from use of my vivid imagination, otherwise I might be held responsible for a wave of insanity in my school (not like it's not there already).

3) I DO love reviews, as much as every author, and I'm looking forward to hear any opinions you have about my writing, even if those are just flames (I can use those to keep my feet warm, Poland is getting colder).

4) As one can deduce from the previous point, English IS NOT my first language, so I want to apologize for all the mistakes that made reading this a royal pain in the ass. I'll do better next time, I promise.

5) Those who are familiar with my writing know what to expect, but anyways, I warn you, THERE WILL BE YAOI, even if not very graphic one. Anyone disturbed by the thought of boys kissing, groping, snogging (it will be happening, I promise), has got a problem, that I am not going to deal with. You can either leave or flame me, I don't care, you were warned.

So on with the story. Oh, and obviously, the story is the puppy love kind (Remus Lupin/Sirius Black), set in MWPP era... ENJOY!

Vivienne Langford

**Chapter 1: In Fervour of a Moment**

Remus' breath hitched. Damn those hormones. Was he always going to respond like this whenever Sirius walked into the room, spreading his heavy, musky scent all over the place? His scent was a mixture of cinnamon, smoke from his cigarettes, a bit of whatever was in the fire whiskey he liked so much, and sex. Loads and loads of sex. It made Remus ache for him even more.

He'd had this _feeling_ ever since he'd seen Sirius after the summer break between second and third year in Hogwarts. That's when Sirius started smoking and Remus was the first one to know. He knew even before he saw Sirius, his werewolf senses telling him everything about the person approaching him and James. The person who was so familiar, yet so strange. That was the day when Remus, ever so strict about the rules and irritated even by the thought of smoke scent, found out that smoking Sirius was the right Sirius. And it had been about Sirius ever since. He never got himself a girlfriend, not that he liked girls in the first place anyways. But he never got himself boyfriend either, since his mind was always full of the black-haired boy he shared a dorm with.

And now he was in middle of his fifth year at Hogwarts and he did nothing about his feeling. How could he, since Sirius was giving quite a vast amount of signals that he held no interest in boys, bringing an unending stream of girls into the dorm or being caught in "indecent situations" in the broom closet, sometimes twice in one evening. Unfortunately for the young werewolf, also the prefect who had to patrol the castle after curfew, he was the one who found him most often. It never cost Sirius any detention or point loss, but it broke Remus' heart every time.

Sirius sat down in the library chair next to him. A jolt shot down Remus' spine, when the other boy leaned towards him and whispered into his ear:

"We got a surprise for you, Moony."

"Oh, really?"

Sirius grinned devilishly, while something melted and twanged inside the smaller boy's chest. Grey eyes pierced right through him, as if knowing what effect they had on him.

"Well," said Sirius, playing with a bang of his too long hair. "Obviously I can't tell you or there wouldn't be a surprise. But just wait until the next full moon..."

"Sirius!"

The grey-eyed boy laughed as he saw his best friend pouting at him. It made him look so... adorable. He shook his head. Why on earth did he think about Remus as adorable?

"But," he said. "I don't think it would hurt if I showed you. Just remember to act surprised next month or James will be very disappointed."

"Ok."

"But I can't show you here, come on!"

With that he grabbed Remus' hand and dragged him towards the Gryffindor Tower. The werewolf barely registered the number of hallways they walked through and the stairways they climbed; the only thought on his mind was the feeling of Sirius' hand in his. A big, warm, Quidditch-calloused hand held his slighter, paler, scarred one.

Only when they were in the boys' dormitory and Sirius let go of his hand, did Remus realize here he was. He could see how agitated the other boy was, just from seeing his eyes dart around the room as he rocked backed and forth, as if wondering whether or not Remus would like the surprise.

"So, can you show me now?" asked the werewolf, agitated by Sirius' presence so close to him.

"Yeah, right..."

Sirius Black almost smacked himself on the forehead. How could he get all awkward around his best mate? It's not like it was a date or something. Just, maybe, Remus wouldn't like what they did. Or worse, he would like it but say he must report it to McGonagall. Nah, his Remus wouldn't do anything like it.

_What the hell! Since when do you think of him as 'yours'?_

The boy wanted to growl at the stupid voice inside his head, but instead he focused on what he with James and Peter had prepared for Remus for the next full moon. He shook his raven black hair back and focused, feeling his limbs rearranging and fur covering his body...

Remus stared at him, too shocked to speak. Right there, right in front of him, Sirius was changing into something. At first he thought it was some sort of illusion, then that the Grim decided to pay him a visit. But when the animal looked at him with bright grey eyes, with an unmistakable glint of mischief, Remus realized he was facing an enormous black dog. He stepped a bit closer, as if he was expecting the dog to disappear into thin air, and then put a shaking hand on the animal's shaggy head. The dog leaned into the touch, whimpering a little as if asking to be petted. When Remus obliged, the Sirius-dog let out a happy bark and shifted back to human.

Remus immediately withdrew his hand, regretting the loss of the feeling of the silky hair from underneath his fingers. Just for a second he thought Sirius looked hurt, but he blamed it on the shock. He couldn't feel the same way. Not ever.

"So," he asked, trying to sound casual. "What do you think?"

"Sirius... I don't... You... How...?"

Remus was obviously too shocked to say anything, but before the Animagus could respond, the werewolf launched himself forward, pressing his lips against Sirius'. In that very second, his brain seemed to shut down and all he could think of was how soft those lips were and how they pressed against him with just the right pressure. Sirius couldn't stop the moan when a tip of Remus' tongue licked his lower lip, begging for entrance, which was granted to him the very same moment.

Just as he reached to stroke Remus' hair, he felt the smaller boy pulling away, his cheeks flushing red. Sirius opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Remus, obviously mistaking it for resentment, shook his head and ran out of the room. Sirius tried to follow, but he tripped on one of James' Quidditch books and fell to the floor. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

He didn't know how long he'd lain there. He opened his eyes when he heard someone calling out his name. It was James.

"What's up Prongs?" he said, using their new nicknames.

"Nothing. Did I see Remus running out of here, all teary eyed?" asked James.

"No, you didn't."

Something in Sirius' voice made James shut up immediately. He'd never heard his friend sound so... dangerous. As if Sirius was on the edge of his patience, and few more words would send him spiralling down. And that would not be a pretty sight. So instead of pressing the matter further, he slipped into his bed and promptly fell asleep. Sirius lay on the floor for a little while, waiting for Remus to return.

It was now three o'clock and the werewolf hadn't returned yet. The black haired boy finally got up from where he lay and stretched his protesting muscles. He didn't feel like sleeping right now, so he walked down the stairs to the common room.

He was about to step out of the shadow, when he heard a heartbreaking sob. He was taken aback, when he found out that the seat in front of the fireplace was already taken by the light framed boy with a mop of honey coloured hair. Then he heard a silent sniff, and Remus turned around, sensing Sirius' presence.

The other boy's heart hurt at the sight before him. Remus' hair was tousled, his face flushed and his eyes had red rims, from each eye identical glistening trails made their way down the boy's face. Sirius wanted to kiss this face, soothe the pain etched in those eyes, but all he could do was to stare at the young werewolf before him.

"Sirius, please... I didn't mean..."

Sirius flinched when he heard Remus' hoarse whisper, filled with so much emotion that it was a bloody miracle Remus could contain them all. Again, Remus had mistaken Sirius' gesture and new tears flowed down his delicate face.

"Please, don't tell... I'll do anything..."

Sirius had enough. He couldn't listen to Remus begging him like that. And he did the first thing that came to his mind. He took a giant leap forward and kissed Remus soundly. The younger boy's breath hitched and his hands travelled up Sirius' chest to the back of his neck. The black haired boy savoured the feeling, afraid that he'd be pushed away again. But no, Remus held him as if his life depended on it. Even when they had to part when their lungs screamed for oxygen, the werewolf held him tight, his fingers tangling in Sirius' long hair.

The minutes past. Only when the first morning noises could be heard from upstairs, Remus disentangled himself from Sirius, not missing the scowl of disappointment on the Animagus' face.

"Sorry about that," he said, wiping his face. Without another word he was out through the portrait hole, leaving a stunned Sirius behind.

A/N: if you look half a centimeter down this line of text, you will see a really pretty button that says 'review this story'. be so kind and click it


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Morning Aftermath**

Breakfast passed in silence. James felt something was different. Not right. Peter, obviously oblivious, didn't even blink before starting to shove food down his throat. Remus was silent and focused as usual, though his slightly shaking hands gave him away. Sirius was laughing, talking and fooling around, but it seemed forced, artificial.

As soon as they left the Great Hall, James grabbed Sirius' sleeve and dragged him into an empty classroom.

"What's up with you and Moony?" the bespectacled boy demanded.

"Nothing."

But James knew better. Sirius was like a brother to him and he could see how tense he was , like he was afraid of something.

"Listen, Remus is my friend. And after what I saw yesterday, I don't want to see him hurt. Especially not by someone who he considers his best friend."

"I'm not going to hurt him. And now excuse me, I'm going to be late for class" Sirius growled and stormed out of the classroom.

James sighed heavily. He didn't like not knowing what was going on among his friends.

As the classes dragged on, the day was getting more and more uncomfortable. First there was History of Magic. James was bored out of his mind. Sirius gave him only monosyllabic answers, Remus was busy taking notes and he couldn't reach Peter, who was sitting to the left of Remus who sat next to Sirius with James at the end of that chain, without attracting Binns' attention. Potions was even worse. Not only Peter was, as usual, useless, but Remus almost blew up their cauldron three times by adding wrong ingredients. But as he usually wasn't very good with Potions, no one seemed to notice his unusual unawareness of his surroundings. Transfiguration was a disaster. It was enough said that James got detention for a next month, but still didn't manage to get any response from either Sirius or Remus.

The only reaction he got from them was when during lunch Sirius accidentally brushed his shoulder against Moony's when he reached for the pumpkin juice. As he did so, both of them jumped as if they were severely burnt, knocking over a carafe with juice, spilling it all over themselves.

"Shit!" swore Remus, startling the other Marauders who stared at him in shock. Remus _never_ swore.

The werewolf blushed deeply and mumbled an apology, then dashed off to the Gryffindor Tower. Shortly after that, Sirius excused himself and followed the younger boy.

He found Remus in the dormitory, sitting on the edge of his bed. The boy didn't seem to notice that Sirius was in the room, at least until the Animagus took a hesitant step towards him. Golden eyes turned to the newcomer as their owner asked:

"Did you mean it?"

The black haired boy stared back at him. Did he? He didn't know himself, so could he answer that? Remus apparently took his silence for an answer and rose from his bed, meaning to leave the room. When he reached for the doorknob, he felt a hand closing on his shoulder and he was pulled into tight embrace.

_What the hell am I doing?_ thought Sirius, but let his body act on its own.

"Moony," he heard his own voice. "Please, don't leave."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"I... I did mean it. Please..."

Remus turned around, a disbelieving look on his face. This was Sirius Black talking. The boy who snogged his first girlfriend (who was a pretty fourth year) when he was barely twelve. The boy who never stayed with one girl longer than three days. The boy who _never_ looked at other boys the way Remus did. He looked away.

"Let me go Sirius," he whispered.

"No."

The werewolf looked at the other boy again, this time surprised. He had never heard Sirius speak with such persistence. He was about to ask Sirius once more to let him go, when soft lips gently touched his own. Remus stood rigid, feeling electric jolts rushing through his body. A hand sneaked around his neck, while the other one lay on the small of his back, pulling him closer to the dark haired boy. Slowly, Remus closed his eyes, giving in to the feeling. He moaned, as Sirius's nipped at his bottom lip. The other boy used it to slip his tongue into the werewolf's mouth.

How long the moment lasted wasn't important to either one of them, but both were sure that had years passed until they had to part for breath.

"Sirius, don't break my heart more than it already is..."

"But Moony..."

"Do you think I can't see it?" Remus's laughter was hollow, his eyes shining way more than normally. "Each week you get yourself a new _girl_friend. And even in that short time you manage to cheat on them. I might care about you, but I will not be a passing fancy of the great Sirius Black."

Using all of his supernatural strength, Remus yanked his arm away from Sirius' grip. The other boy, unprepared for such a thing toppled to the ground. By then, all he could do was stare at the werewolf's leaving form. However, he didn't miss a glint of tears flowing down the other boy's face. Sirius lay down on the floor, a thought of _déjà vu_ passing through his mind.

"Fuck!" he swore loudly, hiding his face in the crook of his elbow.

A/N: again, please notice the pretty little button below that says 'review this story/chapter'. it almost screams to be clicked on...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Fooling the Moon**

The tension between the boys was so thick that even Peter started to notice something. Remus and Sirius weren't talking because of what Remus said in the dormitory. James wasn't talking to Sirius because he thought it was his fault his best friends were avoiding each other. Remus didn't want to talk to James because he wanted to keep his affection to Sirius a secret. The resulting silence made even teachers worry, since for over a week no prank was pulled and no classes were disturbed. Hell, the Marauders even _took notes_ in History of Magic! Over three times McGonagall sent James and Sirius to the Hospital Wing for "being suspiciously quiet", but Madam Pomfrey couldn't find anything wrong with them.

What James didn't know was that both Sirius and Remus dreaded the upcoming full moon. Neither of them knew how the wolf would take in the appearance of new animals, especially the dog.

When the day finally came, they were all very agitated. Peter, because he wasn't sure if he'd manage to keep his Animagus form for the whole night. James, because Sirius and Remus still weren't talking. Sirius, because he didn't know if Moony would want them around on the full moon. Remus, because he didn't know how he would react on three animals sharing full moon with him.

Four friends sat in front of the fireplace in the common room, munching on Chocolate Frogs. It was almost sundown, when Remus stood up. He stretched slowly and said:

"I'm off to see Madame Pomfrey."

"We'll try to sneak out in few hours," replied James, sending the werewolf a weak smile.

When the lycanthrope walked out through the portrait hole, James turned to Sirius.

"Now will you tell me what the hell is going on with you and Moony?" he hissed, careful not to raise his voice and wake Peter up.

"No."

"Come on! Do you think I'm blind? You two weren't talking to each other for the past week! I'm your best mate, you can tell me anything..."

"I know James, but this is not my thing to share. You need to ask Remus."

The bespectacled boy looked at him, not hiding his surprise. Since when did Sirius Black care about other people's secrets? He used to be as much of a gossip as the girls.

"Oh, ok..."

Still deep in his thought, James walked upstairs and grabbed the Invisibility Cloak. This was a gift from his father for his thirteenth birthday and so far the Marauders had made good use of it. Well, as good as only they could, considering their hobby was raising chaos and mischief wherever they were. He walked down to the Common Room and gestured Sirius to wake Peter up. The chubby boy mumbled something about éclairs, but within five minutes he was wide awake and shaking with excitement.

They covered up with the Cloak and left the Gryffindor Tower, careful to walk slowly, not to cause panic at a sight of a single foot on a midnight walk. The moon had already risen when they got to the Whomping Willow. Peter transformed first and slid form under the cloak to enable his friends to pass by the whirling branches. James and Sirius waited a few seconds and when the tree froze, they sprinted forward, jumping into the narrow corridor below the Willow. Sirius transformed immediately, but the tunnel was too small for the stag to fit in with his antlers. So James marched behind the huge dog, waiting for the opening in which he could fit in.

They found the right place just in front of the door leading into the Shack. While Padfoot opened the door, James changed, standing by the tunnel exit in order to stop the wolf if he tried to run. But as the heavy door opened, nothing happened. All three animals could see the dust swirling in the air, taking in the sight of broken furniture and blood stained walls. The stag heard a strange whimper coming from his left, where the dog was. But he couldn't think about it for too long, as the huge grey wolf walked calmly from behind the corner. All of the Animagi were certain that this was Remus Lupin. And they had to admit, he was beautiful. His fur was shining with hoary and silver in the faint moonlight. His eyes glowed with supernatural yellow light and his ears were perked towards the other animals, snout frozen in something that looked like slight interest.

They stared at each other for few moments, the same thought running through the minds of three boys: _What if the wolf attacks?_ But then the unexpected happened. The wolf lolled his tongue out, as if laughing and crouched in front of the Animagi, his front laying low while his rear stayed up, inviting them to play. The first to react was Padfoot, taking two careful steps towards Moony.

The wolf shot up, running to the opposite side of the room. Padfoot looked at the stag and the rat standing behind him, then run after the wolf. The two canines chased around, crashing into furniture, howling, barking and making racket in general. Soon the other animals joined, though Peter resigned in a few minutes, when he was almost crushed underneath Prongs' hooves. He crawled up the chipped cupboard and watched his friends play with the werewolf.

Sirius was happy. The wolf seemed to accept his new companions, if the happy yelps and barks were anything to go by. He also noticed that his friend wasn't as battered as usual after the full moon. On the other hand, the dog and stag were in a much worse condition. James had a bloody side from when he rammed into one of the walls, while Sirius limped on his left paw. True, Moony was rather fierce in his play, but Sirius thought it was worth saving him the pain every month of hell he had to go through.

By now, all three of them were breathing heavily, resting from the wild chase. James propped himself up against a cupboard where Peter was sleeping heavily. Moony lied down on a cleaner part of the floor, stretching as far as he could, his tongue hanging out. The black dog carefully sat next to him, as if asking for permission. Since the wolf wasn't protesting in any way, Sirius lied down and closed his eyes, dozing off. The last thing he thought about before the sleep claimed him, were Remus' golden eyes.

It was the first time in his life that Remus was not woken up by painful wounds after the night of the full moon. Instead, he could hear birds outside chirping in the chilly March morning, while he felt blissfully warm, snuggling into soft, silky fur that smelled like musk and a little bit like tobacco smoke.

Wait...

What's going on? No such thing was supposed to be in here with him. The boy carefully opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was an enormous black dog, cuddled into his side, sleeping peacefully. By the wall slept a stag, and there was gentle snoring coming from the cupboard, suggesting the presence of another animal. That's when it came back to Remus. It was not a dream, they really were here. His friends, his best friends became Animagi for him.

The dog next to him started stirring. Remus jumped away, afraid what would happen if Padfoot saw the werewolf so close to him. But nothing happened, the dog just opened its eyes and gave a huge yawn, accompanied by a small whimper at the loss of warmth in his side. He looked at the boy near him and changed back into Sirius.

"Good morning, Moony."

"Good morning, Padfoot."

"Sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you."

The awkward silence filled the air. Sirius reached out a hand to touch Remus' shoulder, but the boy flinched away.

"So, you're still going to avoid me?"

"I'm not..."

"Remy, even James noticed. And you know how dense he can be."

The smaller boy bit his lip. His friend was right, but he just couldn't get himself to act as if nothing had happened.

"Can we be friends Remy?" asked Sirius. "Or can we be more?"

"Sirius, I told you already. I don't need my heart broken. Friends. For James and Peter. But don't ask me for more..."

The dark haired boy watched the other get up from the floor.

"I need to go," said Remus. "Otherwise Madame Pomfrey can find you here."

And without another word, he left.

fun fact: did you know, that reviews make author work with 68% more efficiency?

here i am again, bringing you the next chapter. it would have been sooner but poland is a little bit flooded, and something important must have gone underwater, 'cause i didn't have internet for past few days.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Breakfast Incident  
**

A week had passed since the full moon and everything seemed to be back to normal. Remus was back to his shy and reserved self, Sirius and James were pulling pranks as never. Actually, the young werewolf was surprised at how easy talking with Sirius was. Of course when they were left alone the atmosphere suddenly became awkward and one or the other quickly came up with an excuse to leave. And Sirius was no longer hovering over Remus' shoulder, chitchatting into his ear. He rather chose to sit at a good few inches distance from him, for which the other boy was grateful.

Both James and Peter believed it when the boys said that Remus was nervous because of the full moon and his reactions to the Animagi, same as Sirius, and didn't appear to notice the change in their behaviour.

Personally, Remus was happy with the way things were. That is until the day 'the incident' in the Great Hall took place.

The rumour about Sirius Black being single was nothing new to the Marauders, after all they knew the boy the best. Surprising was that Sirius didn't bother to do anything to change that. He stopped flirting altogether, rejected all of the date invitations and stopped looking at girls in general. Instead, all of his attention was focused on his friends, especially the young lycanthrope, though no one needed to know that.

Another shock was the reaction of the Hogwarts' girls to Sirius' rather abrupt change in behaviour. The first day, they didn't really care. The second day, they were clearly more persistent in asking the black haired boy out. By the fourth day some of them were becoming hysterical because of the constant rejections. It was unheard of the Black heir ever turned a date down. By the end of the week, only the most persistent girls had not given up the chase after the handsome Gryffindor. And one of them was the cause of the happenings in the Great Hall.

"But Sirius..." she whined, her eyes already watery and red-rimmed.

"I already said no. And I said it at least seven times, if I recall correctly. The answer's not gonna change."

"Sirius, Sirius, Sirius, pleaseeeeee, go out with meeeee..."

"No."

"Please..."

"No."

"Pretty please..."

"No."

"Pretty, pretty, pretty please, with all the golden snitches on top please?"

"Damn it woman," Sirius exploded. "I've already said NO. How many times do I have to repeat myself? Stop being a tramp and give me a break! And it's not like I even like any of you! I love someone, ok? I'm not going to go out with any of you, even if that person doesn't want me! So. Leave. Me. The. Fuck. Alone!"

With that Sirius stormed out of the Great Hall, leaving stunned students and teachers behind. The first to come out of shock was professor McGonagall, yelling "Detention for the next month, mister Black!" to Sirius' retreating back. The next were the Marauders.

"Bloody hell," James murmured. "I knew he has quite a temper, but I didn't think he'd go that far..."

Remus nodded silently.

"And did you hear that?" the bespectacled boy continued. "He said he loves someone. I wonder who it is... It's not like any girl so far could resist him, so why on earth would this one...? Hey, Remus, where are you going?"

The werewolf had already left his friends and was headed towards the exit. He and Sirius had some talking to do.

Remus found Sirius sitting by the window in the boys' dormitory in the Gryffindor Tower. The window was opened slightly, in order to let the smoke from the cigarette Sirius was smoking out. But even then, the smoke irritated the golden eyed boy's heightened senses, making his eyes water slightly.

"Sirius?" he said after a moment.

The black haired boy jumped, surprised at the presence of his friend.

"Remus, shit, you gotta let me know when you're coming in..." he said, quickly extinguishing the cigarette on the stone wall and waving a hand around to disperse the left over smoke.

"Thank you," said the other boy, feeling slightly better. "I just wanted to see if you're all right."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"It must be hard on you, all those girls practically stalking you..."

"I used to like it. But now..."

An uncomfortable silence fell between them. Sirius was looking out of the window, while Remus was inspecting his fingernails, neither of them sure what they should say now.

"So..." they started at the same time.

Another uncomfortable moment.

"Go first Padfoot."

"Thanks. I just wanted to say... I really did mean it."

"Mean what?"

"What I said in the Great Hall. I really do care about you and if you want me to prove it, just say so."

"Sirius, I don't..."

"It's not a passing fancy, I swear! I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. Please, just please, give me a chance."

Remus hesitated. It's true, that this was what he wanted, but what if...

"One chance. That's all I'm asking for..."

"Sirius, I'm not sure..."

The young werewolf was never allowed to finish that sentence, because warm, slightly chapped lips were pressed against his. Quidditch calloused fingers tangled into his hair, pulling him even closer. Long, dark lashes tickled his cheek, when the other boy's eyes fluttered close. After that Remus could almost literally hear his brain shut off, melting into Sirius' kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Big thank you for **Writing on the Mirror**, for actually getting me off my big fat ass and writing this chapter. It was supposed to be longer, but then I decided to split it into two (for faster update). As it is, I'm nearing the end of the story, you should look for updates around the weekend. Thanks for sticking around!

**Chapter 5**

Heat. Heat and an overwhelming scent of Sirius. That was the only thing registered in Remus' mind. The kiss itself, the passion play of lips and tongues faded into the background, seemingly forgotten. Only when the need for air became more prominent did the two boys part.

For several moments both of them sat in front of each other, breathing heavily. Remus kept his eyes closed, not wanting this moment to turn out to be just a dream. Not that it would be the first time. Though he couldn't ignore a warm hand caressing his cheek. His eyelids slid open, meting intense grey gaze.

"Now what?" he asked, still in daze.

"What do you want happen?" Sirius asked back, his fingers still tracing the contour of young werewolf's face.

Hesitant, the smaller boy moved his head forward, his lips slightly parted. Sirius, catching on, kissed him again, more gently this time.

"I want you."

"I'm yours then."

"Mine," a possessive growl tore itself from the back of Remus' throat.

The boys sat in comfortable silence, all tension from barely minutes ago gone. Sirius leaned on Remus, his breath tickling the smaller boy's neck, their bodies fitting snugly against each other. Suddenly the black haired boy spoke up:

"Remy, now that we're a couple, I was wondering if you could, you know…"

The werewolf looked at the other, scandalised.

"I would never use my power as a Prefect to talk you out of detention with McGonagall!"

"Well, I thought it's worth giving a shot." The taller boy gave a toothy and moved towards the door.

"Sirius... Are we going to tell James and Peter?"

"Do you want to?"

Remus looked away. "No."

"Then we won't."

The next morning turned out to be much calmer. Girls weren't throwing themselves on Sirius, though quite a few sat nearer than usual to the Marauders, talking loudly, hoping to attract the attention of the black haired heartthrob. Sirius, not as oblivious of the fact as he seemed, purposefully ignored them and enjoyed the slight blush on Remus' face when his knee brushed the other boys thigh. Just because they decided to keep their relationship secret didn't mean he wasn't going to do anything suggestive or fun...

Suddenly all the conversations near them ceased and everyone seemed to stare at something behind Sirius. Hoping it would turn out to be a good idea, young Black turned around.

It was professor McGonagall, her arms crossed across her chest and lips pressed tighter than usual.

"Good morning, professor," greeted Sirius, deciding on being polite, especially since he hadn't had a slightest idea what it was about.

"Good morning, Mr. Black," the Transmutations professor's voice could cause Hell to freeze over. "I'll go straight to the point. This very morning I receiver an _anonymous letter_," she gave a discrete look towards Remus, who pretended to be very busy with his porridge, "explaining how yesterday's incident wasn't your entirely of your doing and why you should not be punished. You might consider yourself lucky Mr. Black, because under the influence of that note I decided to shorten your detention from a month's worth to just a week. However, should this happen one more time, you will serve detention until the end of the school year. Do I make myself clear Mr. Black?"

"Crystal, professor."

"Have a nice day then."

The elderly witch gave another look to the Gryffindor's Prefect, whose ears, visible through sandy strands of hair had already gone completely red. She then turned and walked away. Stunned, Sirius turned around to other Marauders.

"Who did you sleep with to have your detention shortened?" James teased, while Peter snickered.

"I... I didn't... It wasn't me, I swear!"

"Come on, no one would do that for free."

"I sent the letter to McGonagall," Remus said, his voice almost inaudible.

"What? Why?" James couldn't hide his surprise, but Remus had already gotten up and left the Great Hall.

No one really took notice that Sirius slipped after him in the next few minutes.


End file.
